CORE Frisk
Character Synopsis CORE!Frisk is a monochromatic version of Frisk that was pushed into the CORE, and was scattered, like Gaster. Due to their strong soul and "time-travel" powers, however, Frisk, instead of being wiped from existence altogether, becomes an omnipresent character who is aware of all timelines. Frisk was, however, erased from their original timeline. CORE!Frisk grew up during a civil war, and due to that, they went to the underground. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-C Verse: Undertale AU (CORE) Name: Core Frisk, Schrödinger Gender: Ambigous (Simiarily to Frisk) Age: Nine-ish (said by the creator) originally, is no longer affected by the concept of time Classification: Monochromatic Human, Non-Existenting Special Abilities: Quantum Manipulation & Nonexistent Physiology (Exists in a state of Quantum Uncertainty , after being shattered thus resides in a state of existence and non-existence), Acausality (Exists outside of all cause-effect relationships in addition to Quantum Probabilitiy), Reality Warping (Can distort reality. Can create and warp entire timelines), Void Manipulation (Exists within and controls the "Omega Timeline", which is a void of nonexistence that exists in-between worlds), Soul Manipulation (Can effect and attack ones Soul), Avatar Creation (Can create "Projections" of itself to manifest into lower dimensions), can SAVE & LOAD, Determination, Immortality (Type 3 & 5, Exists in a state of existence and nonexistence, and is rendered an entity that doesn't conventially existen), Time Manipulation (Through Saving and Loading), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Intangibility (Only when in Water), Probability Manipulation (Can alter probability and chances within the Quantum Scale), Regeneration (Mid-Godly) Nigh-Omniscience, Omnipresence Destructive Ability: Quantaverse Level '(Is stated by the creator to be a 7.5 Dimensional Being . Can instantly oneshot a group of Anti-Errors , who were created with the purpose of killing Error Sans. Created the Omega Timeline, of which is a similar structure to The Anti-Void) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(Their essence was shattered across all timelines and can freely manifest in any Timeline) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Exists as a 7.5 Dimensional Being) 'Striking Ability: Quantaversal '(Is rivals to Error Sans, who can destroy all AUs and maintains the 7th Dimensional Anti-Void) 'Durability: Quantaverse Level. Their state of existence (Which is the state of existing and not existing, in a state of Quantum Uncertainty) makes them harder to kill in addition to their ability to revive themselves after death through Determination Stamina: Unknown ' 'Range: Quantaversal ' 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows nearly everything there is to know in every single timeline) Weaknesses: Objects tend to faze through them. They are unable to vanish if they are scared (Due to being locked into a Quantum State), ETC. Notable Feats: *Error Sans hunts CORE Frisk down to try and eliminate them (to no avail). *They can store small things in their eye sockets. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'"Omega Timeline":' A timeline that works like a meeting room for all other timelines, except no one knows that it exists and how to get there. Well… not until they’re told by a certain monochromatic child. The Omega Timeline is a white space that can be entered through any door if you just wish to go there. Some characters have moved there, while others just frequently visit. Despite being place for survivors of the genocide run, other AU Frisk's can be there too. Extra Info: Despite the fact CORE Frisk exists as a 7.5 Dimensional entity, they are still rated as 1-C on the basis being only half 7th Dimensional implies they exist in the 7th Dimension but can intersect into the 8th Dimension at some points (I.E akin to how 2.5D games are mostly on the 2nd Dimension but allow you to move on the 3rd Dimensional Axis) *In Addition this doesn't make CORE Frisk 8th Dimensional Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Undertale Category:Humans Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Quantum Users Category:Void Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Regenerators Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Undertale AUs Category:Non-Cannon Characters Category:Tier 1